


Alone In My Mind

by tonyendo



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Depression, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Danny, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Vlad tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: Being a Halfa is hard, especially when there are only three known to exist. One is in hiding, one is an rich super villain, and one is going through an identity crisis.Danny never asked to become the monster he has come to see himself as. Not only does he have to deal with being the most sought-after ghost in Amity Park and the Ghost Zone, he's also pushed around and misunderstood as a human. As his mental health worsens, he decides to turn to the only person who may be able to comprehend what he's going through– even if he is his worst enemy.





	1. Rain, Rain, Go Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just rewatched Danny Phantom and it sparked a lot of nostalgia within me. This is going to be my first DP fanfic! This fic is going to revolve around the depression I feel like Danny has probably had to come to cope with internally. Obviously being a cartoon from the 00's it wouldn't dip too deep into mental illness, so this is going to be kind of headcanon-y? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please drop a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I want to keep it going for a while if people are interested in it! <3

Rain pattered against the window, the shadows and reflections of the droplets warping the pattern on the wall. Blue eyes stared in the direction of the window, not quite focused on the rain, or the streetlight, or buildings beyond. They were focused on some far off place part of their host’s thoughts.

Danny's chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. No longer did he react to the pain that pierced him with each breath he took. While fighting Skulker earlier in the day, he had heard an ugly _snap_ as his side had collided with a brick wall before pain blossomed through his chest. However, the Halfa’s body had already began to repair the damage of the broken rib. Despite having advanced immortal healing, the pain was still there and would take a few days to ebb away. It was nothing new to the ghost child.

Pale fingers absently grazed the bandages he had wrapped around his torso. Pain would fade. It always did. There were too many times his injuries should have killed him. Yet, his ghost side wouldn't allow it. At first, it had seemed a blessing. As time passed, however, he began to see it for what it was– a curse.

Danny wouldn't be able to live a normal life ever again. While others his age were going out and enjoying their youth, he was stitching wounds and discovering ways to remove ectoplasm from his nice white shirts.

His eyes slowly moved over to his wall, where a NASA poster stared back. Anger welled up in him. Anger at his parents for being obsessive with their work. Anger at his powers for stealing his future. Anger at all of the enemies that forced him to exist in constant hell. Anger at Danny Phantom, the hero, the nuisance. Anger at himself for being a mistake.

All of his anger suddenly morphed into sadness, as he was too exhausted to be pissed off at the world. The teenager curled up with his pillow in his arms. He supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't _completely_ dead. Yet, everywhere he went he felt even more isolated than before. Danny Fenton is the weird kid who gets pushed around for being a ‘nerd’, the kid no one listens to. Danny Phantom, he's just a whelp, a mistake, a halfa. Sometimes it seemed as though everyone in Amity Park wanted to see Danny Phantom destroyed. Sometimes he wanted to see Danny Fenton destroyed.

 

Sometimes he considered it.

 

How easy it would be. He could pick a fight with any one of the ghosts that were out for his ectoplasm. How easy it would be to throw the match in their favor. Perhaps he could be erased to the ghost zone permanently. No more would he have to deal with being a Fenton freak.

On the flip side… he could come clean to his parents. They would dissect him and torture him, and possibly remove the Phantom from his genes. He wouldn't be the hero anymore, he would be able to live a normal life. Something in him told him that he would regret it, though. Regret losing the powers that _made_ him different.

Danny pulled at his hair. He hadn't felt the tears well up in his eyes until they were sinking into his sheets and emitting a soft green glow.

 

It wasn't fair.

Nothing was fair.

He didn't ask for this– for any of this.

 

Danny shuddered out a breath, his grip on his follicles lessening. His scalp throbbed for a few moments before the pain subsided.

It wasn't fair, no, but he had to deal with it. Always just dealing with everything. Always taking what's thrown at him. Always cleaning up messes left behind by citizens and ghosts alike. Shouldn't he get a choice in all of this?

Danny sat up in bed, his eyes turning a ghastly green. The boy turned into his ghost form before turning intangible. Then, he sunk through the bed and the floor, heading towards the lab.

Away. He had to get away for a while. And he knew just the place to go for some peace and quiet.

After pressing a few buttons, he turned and watched as the doors to the ghost portal slid open with a mechanical _hiss_. The green aura of the vortex cast a neon glow onto his figure. For a few moments, Danny flexed his fingers, weighing his options once again.

Then, making his decision, Danny flew into the ghost portal and the gates snapped shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

Danny wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring out into the green depths of the Ghost Zone. He was sitting on a floating island, absently pulling up grass. Around him The only thing that stood out was the tree with “J + K” surrounded by a heart carved Into the bark. He hadn't seen any ghosts pass by in the hours he had been there. That was a good sign– he wanted to be alone.

The illusion of peace was shattered once the sound of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance, rapidly approaching. Danny pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his scowl. Great. Just what he needed. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for a fight.

“Phantom?” Johnny 13 spoke from behind him. He could hear the sound of his kickstand being propped up before his feet hit the grass.

“I'm not in the mood, Johnny,” He responded, clearly irritated.

The ghost held his hands up in defense. “Wasn't going to do anything. Last I checked, you're in _my_ sulking spot. Mind if I sit?”

Danny motioned for him to take a seat. The ghost sat, folding his arms over one of his knees, the other leg stretched out. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Johnny spoke again.

“So what brings you out here?”

“One could ask the same. I don't see Kitty with you,” He noted.

“Ah,” He nodded, running his fingers through the patch of dirt Danny had created. “Got into an argument. Kitty wants to move in together. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I mean, come on, we've got, like, what? An eternity together? She's moving kinda fast if you ask me. I just needed to come out here and blow off some steam for a while.” Johnny shook his head. “Now, I answered truthfully. What's up with _you_ , Ghost Boy?”

Danny stared out into the void for a moment, pondering how to respond. If he opened up to the older ghost, would he use it against him?

“You wouldn't understand,” He sighed. “Besides, why do you care? You hate me, along with every other ghost. Why aren't you taking this opportunity to kick me while I'm down?”

Johnny hummed before shaking his head. “I don't hate you, kid. I hate how you play pretend and get in the way of things, but I don't hate _you_. You helped me get my Kitty back– that makes you decent in my book. Besides, a guy’s gotta take a break between ass kickings,” He chuckled. “You know how to pack a punch.”

This caused Danny to crack a smile. It faded, though, as he remembered why he was out there.

“I didn't ask for this,” he started. “Any of this. I never wanted to be a ghost- let alone _half_ ghost. Now I'm not only an outcast in my world, but in your world as well. I just _can't win._ ” He shook his head.

Johnny looked over at him. “Hey, kid. None of us asked for this, you know? But we made it work. Look,” he shifted to face him. “You're right. I don't get what you're going through because I'm not having to deal with human stress _and_ ghost stress all while being some hormonal snot-nosed teen–”

“ _That's_ a self confidence booster.”

“– what I'm saying is this shit isn't fair to any of us, alright? But look at the good you're doing for your little town. They respect you, man. That should be something to be proud of. Do you think you're doing the right thing?”

“I don't know,” He responded truthfully. “My friends… like Phantom. Sometimes it feels like they don't like the other part of me… the human part. The average part. I feel like everyone _expects_ me to take care of them, meanwhile all ghosts want me dead, humans want me ripped apart, and everything I do fucks something up… I just don't _know_.” Danny suddenly fell back onto the grass. “I can't pick only one because I feel like that would be selfish one way or another. It's… it's frustrating!”

“... I’d rather not exist at all,” he ended up muttering.

The older male gave him a sympathetic look. “Damn, I don't know what to say, dude.” He gazed out into the Ghost Zone as well, growing quiet. They two sat in silence once again.

“Maybe you could get away– somewhere neither here nor there where you _won't_ be expected to clean up after everyone, and where you won't be constantly hunted. Somewhere you can be your little halfa self in private. There's _gotta_ be somewhere you can go.”

Danny thought about it. Somewhere he could go, where he wouldn't be expected to protect the town, where no one would look for him…

One place popped into his mind, and the thought of going there repulsed him at first. However, the more he thought about it, the more it grew on him.

“That’s… actually not a terrible idea,” the teen responded. He stood up, brushing dirt from his legs, “Thanks, Johnny. I really needed that.”

“Hey, no problem,” He replied, stretching out. “Don't get too used to it, though, you caught me in a good mood.”

Danny laughed, floating off the ground. “Wouldn't count on it.” He turned and started to fly away before pausing. He turned around, his green eyes studying the male laid out under the tree. “And, uh, hey… I hope things with Kitty work out.”

The man smirked. “They always do. Thanks, Phantom.”

Danny offered him a soft smile before turning and shooting away.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but all my writing productivity happens between 12 and 3 am, haha. Anyone else have this problem? Anyway, if you want some more, drop me a comment! Reading them totally makes my day. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

As Danny stood in the driveway of his arch nemesis, he began to have second thoughts about heading there.

His stomach churned anxiously as he walked up the pavement to the oversized door. It was late, twilight long settled upon the horizon. The last orange and yellow streaks of the sunset had melted into deep purples and blues, the stars peeking out from their places in the night sky.

How would the owner react to his presence? It wasn’t as though they were buddy-buddy– they had tried to rip each other apart more than once. Yet, Vlad had always wanted to take Danny in as his ‘son’... perhaps he’d be willing to house him for a while? All he had to do was pretend…

It wasn’t as though he could go home, either. It was too late for that. Before departing, Danny had returned home before his family woke to gather his belongings and leave a note on his bed.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_There are things parents will never learn about their children. Some of these things are vile, and vicious, and ugly, and are better left unspoken. If you knew what I have been hiding, you'd never look at me the same again. This is the reason I have to leave. I can't stand another moment in Amity Park knowing what a monstrosity I have become. These past months I've found it hard to live with myself. I'm sorry for leaving, but I can't do this anymore. Please don't look for me. I'll be okay._

_–Danny_

 

The teen knew that no matter what he wrote, his parents would still search for him. Knowing them, this would be the last place they would look for him at. There’s no way he could get all the way to Wisconsin on his own in one night. And Jazz, as well as his mother, knew this would be a last resort. They’d likely look at Sam or Tucker’s first– Danny knew this, and knew he couldn’t even turn to his friends at this point. All they seemed to care about was his ghost half.

Once, he had grazed the topic of ‘what if’– what if he hadn’t become a ghost, what if he found a way to remove his powers, what if–

Sam had blown up on him, called him selfish. Said he would be giving up something unique– a gift. Tucker had just stood by, disbelief on his face at the idea that Danny _didn’t_ always want to be the freaky ghost kid.

That was one of the main reasons he had ended up at Vlad Master’s manor. If anyone could even know a _fraction_ of his struggle, it would be Vlad. If it happened that the man denied him, Danny had decided that he'd spend his time as a wanderer. Surely he could find somewhere to go. He had heard North Dakota was nice this time of year.

The phantom swallowed his pride, stepping up to the door. He knocked, quite hesitantly, on the wood before taking a step back. The teen nervously adjusted his bag on his shoulder to ease the pressure.

After several long moments, Danny could hear someone moving behind the door. From the sound of it, they were peeved someone was knocking on their door this late in the night.

The door swung open, revealing the owner of the house. Vlad was wrapped in a plush monogrammed robe, slippers covering his feet. His silver hair was loose around his shoulders. The irritation on his face morphed into surprise as he realized who was standing on his doorstep.

“Daniel?”

Danny looked up at him, words suddenly escaping him. It was now that he realized how foolish this was. He was standing, vulnerable and _open,_ at the feet of one of his greatest enemies. This man probably wanted to do nothing more than blast him off of his property and all the way back to Amity Park.

He hadn't realized he had been standing there with his mouth gaping for several silent moments in an attempt to form a coherent sentence until Vlad pointed it out. “You look like someone kicked your dog,” The older man commented with an amused murmur. This caused Danny to promptly shut his mouth and turn red with embarrassment.

“I need a place to crash,” He stated, rolling his shoulders back. He needed to appear like he knew what he was doing. The halfa couldn’t appear weak to his nemesis.

 _Yeah, can’t look like you’ve been wanting to kill yourself while you’re asking an evil, evil villain to let you stay at his house,_ Danny thought to himself.

Vlad’s dark eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why, Danny Fenton, asking for me to open my home to him?” A smirk crossed his features as he slid his hands into the pockets of his robe. “What happened to playing pretend with mommy and daddy, hmm? Did your little game of cat and mouse get boring?”

Vlad suddenly jumped as plasma hit the door beside his head. The scorch mark smoldered, as did Danny’s clenched fist. The older man frowned at the damage before turning to the teen. “I’ll have you know you’ll be repairing that.”

“Does that mean you’re letting me in?”

“I suppose,” The man let out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t leave you out there by yourself.” Stepping aside, he motioned for the teen to enter his home. “Besides, I’m intrigued by what caused you to end up _here_ of all places.”

Danny relaxed for only a moment before his guard was up again. “Why do you care? You’ll only use it against me. Aren’t you just happy I’m under your roof, somewhere you easily have advantage?”

The older halfa chuckled once again. “Only a little. I must say, I do have some concern as to what would push you to take a trip all the way out here for little old me.” He looked down at Danny, examining him. “And I think you and I both know you’ve defeated me on my own turf several times now. Let’s let bygones be bygones, shall we? I don’t particularly destroying my house tonight. Perhaps in the morning.”

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okay… that’s two people who would normally leap at the chance to kick my ass that have pushed me off today. What gives?” He quickly followed behind Vlad as he began to head up the stairs.

“Because, Daniel,” He replied without looking back. “You don’t hide sadness very well. Something's obviously bothering you. It’s no _fun_ when you’re so… _pliable_.”

A frown crossed Danny’s lips. Pliable…? He wasn’t easily manipulated! Was he…?

He recalled how he had been mesmerized by Ember. How he had been hypnotized by Freakshow. Trapped by Skulker, bullied by Dash, guilted by his _friends_ . All the times he had been lured into traps, over and over and _over_.

 _I guess I’m just weak then,_ he thought with distaste.

He grew quiet, the two walking down a hallway in silence. Vlad stopped towards the end, opening a door and revealing a bedroom.

“You can sleep in here. My room is right down the hall shall you need anything. Bedding, toiletries, oh, a new mentor, colleague, friend. All you have to do is ask.” His voice was teasing at the end. “Breakfast is normally at eight, if you choose to eat with me.” Vlad’s eyes followed the teenager as he entered the room and inspected it. A long pause passed before deciding he wasn't going to get a response. “Well then, goodnight, Daniel.”

Danny heard the door click shut behind him. He felt as though he could finally let out a breath once the man was gone. His backpack slipped off his shoulders, falling to the carpeted floor with a soft ‘thud’. He crossed the room to one of the windows. Pushing a curtain aside, he could just barely make out the garden below with the help of solar lights. Beyond that was the forest that surrounded the house.

The teen walked over and fell onto the bed. It sunk under his weight, and he had to admit that it was _pretty damn comfortable_. Curse Vlad for being rich and living in luxury…

Danny was so exhausted from flying all day that he hadn’t even changed his clothes. He kicked his shoes off and crawled fully onto the bed. He slipped under the comforter and tried to make himself comfortable. However, the quality of the bed did nothing to lull him off to sleep. The ghost’s brain was running just as fast as it had been the entire day. Being ready to sleep didn’t mean anything when his mind had other plans.

He let out a frustrated huff before turning onto his back. A few moments later, he kicked the blanket off in frustration as he started to grow hot. Restless nights were becoming all too common to him, much to his irritation. He found himself unable to sleep as his thoughts ran through all of his faults and shortcomings.

And so he laid there all night, only crickets ad his thoughts to keep him company.

 

* * *

 

When Sam came downstairs for breakfast, she hadn’t expected to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, along with Jazz, looking completely disheveled. They were sitting in the parlor with her own parents, holding coffee but not quite drinking it.

“Uh…?” She took the last few steps of the stairs slowly, looking between both parties. “Anyone care to enlighten me on what’s going on here?”

Jazz looked up, eyes widening upon seeing her. “Oh, Sam!” She exclaimed, setting her cup down in a hurry. She rushed over to the girl and took her hands. Her grip was stronger than it looked, and the goth was unable to tug her hands out of it. “Please, _please_ tell us you know where Danny is!”

Confusion crossed her face. “Danny? I thought he was at home. I figured he was… sick or something when he didn’t show up for class yesterday.”

Jazz visually saddened, as did her parents.

“Danny was gone when we woke up,” Jack explained, using one hand to comfort his wife. She appeared close to crying. “Tucker said he didn’t see him yesterday, either.”

“Oh, Sam,” Maddie said, her voice quivering. “He said that– that– whatever he couldn’t tell us was _vile_ and _ugly_ and– and that he was a _monstrosity!_ Why would he say that? Why would my Danny think that about himself?” Her voice cracked and she had to bury her head into her hands. Jack pulled her closer. Sam noticed his eyes seemed overly red as well.

“I…” She started, looking at her parents as well as her friend’s. “I… I don’t know. This is news to me,” She lied, guilt bubbling up her throat. She carefully took a seat across from them.  “I don’t know what would make him run away. I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Danny wasn’t sure where he was when he first woke. After a few groggy moments, he remembered where he had fled to . The teen groaned and covered his eyes from the bright light streaming in through the curtains. Turning his head, the alarm clock told him that it was a little past seven. The last he had remembered it was reading half past four. At least he managed _something,_ even if it had only been a couple of hours of sleep.

He sat up, rubbing his aching eyes. He stared at the comforter for a few moments before his legs began to move. Set on auto pilot, the boy grabbed clothes from his bag and headed for the bathroom attached to the room. Maybe a shower would help him to feel better.

After undressing, Danny unwrapped the bandages from his chest, revealing an ugly purple bruise that spanned across his left side. Just grazing it with his fingertips caused him to hiss in pain. It wasn’t as bad as it had been the day before, but still bad enough to cause him discomfort.

The pipes hissed briefly as he turned the water on. He made sure it was hot, not seeming to care as it caused his skin to sting. Danny tilted his head back under the water, almost enjoying the burning sensation that came along with it. It wasn’t long before his skin was turning red from the heat. He could _almost_ forget how cold he felt as a ghost standing there under the spray. After a few minutes, he turned the knob to lower the intensity of the water. He didn’t want Vlad asking questions as to why he looked like a lobster.

After clearing away the grime of the past day, Danny felt much better. He almost felt like he could breathe again. He dressed in fresh clothes, brushed his teeth and hair, and washed his face. After splashing his face with water, he looked back up into the mirror, finding his reflection staring back.

Yet, it wasn’t his reflection. The figure mimicked his movements, reaching up to touch his cheek, to run its fingers under its eyes. Instead of blue, an unnatural green stared back. Instead of damp black hair atop his head, snowy white locks were weighted down with water. The two Danny’s stared at each other for a long moment before Phantom grinned.

“Go away,” Fenton hissed, his fingers gripping the sink.

“Make me,” Phantom spit back, still wearing that shit-eating grin.

Danny grit his teeth and turned, not wanting to look any more.

“Face it, Fenton.” His ghost called as he left the room, his tone mocking. “You can’t escape me. Without me, you’re _nothing_.


	3. Blood and Ectoplasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter out. I just moved over the past week and I have to admit, my creativity has been shot because of it. But I finally finished chapter three!! Yay me!!! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and a forewarning: There's some self-mutilation coming up :' )))) i love seeing my favorites hurt  
> As always, comment and kudos if you enjoyed~

“Ah, good morning Daniel,” Vlad greeted from behind his newspaper as Danny entered the dining room. “I hope you slept well.”

Danny rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. “Not really,” He murmured, sitting across from the man where a plate was set for him.

Vlad folded the paper and placed it aside. “I’m sorry to hear that. Well, anyhow, I went ahead and had them prepare a standard breakfast for you. I hope you like bacon and eggs.” He cut off a portion of his toast with his fork, sliding it into the yolk from his fried egg.

Danny stared hard into his plate. His breakfast was composed of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. On the table were three pitchers,– one filled with water, one filled with juice, and one filled with milk. There was also a metal pot that he assumed was filled with coffee. It was set closer to Vlad, and if he wanted some, he would no doubt have to ask the man to pass it.

The teen glanced at his cup, hesitant. “Uh…” He started, glancing over towards the coffee. “Can you pass the coffee?”

Vlad looked up as Danny spoke. “Of course,” He responded, not putting down his fork. The pot glowed a ghastly green before sliding down the table towards Danny. Grateful, he poured a generous amount into the glass. He topped it off with milk, taking a few packets of sugar that had also been on the table and adding them. “I didn’t peg you as the coffee type,” Vlad commented.

“I’m normally not,” Danny replied. “I’m just so exhausted I need something to keep me going.”

“Mm,” Vlad hummed, sipping his own. “Understandable. Just don’t drink too much. It would be a shame to have to take you to the hospital for heart palpitations.” He smirked and flipped the newspaper open.

Danny glared down the table at his smugness. He ignored it, beginning to eat his breakfast in silence. He ate slowly, staring at his plate or the table in order to avoid looking at the man sitting across from him.

The younger halfa was startled as Vlad spoke up. “What?” He asked, finally looking up.

Vlad had his head tilted, curious. “I asked what has brought you here. There must be _some_ reason you’ve come to me rather than your little friends or family.”

“Oh.” Danny frowned. He looked back down at his food, pushing his scrambled eggs around. All he could offer was a shrug. “I doubt you’d understand,” Danny muttered.

“Really?” The man inquired. “I know quite a bit more than you believe me to, little badger,” He offered Danny a knowing smile.

The teen eyed him warily. “I just…” He wasn’t sure if he should open up to this man. Anything he said could be used against him. Vlad was a deceitful man– he could take one’s words and twist them, wringing out every personal flaw in order to bring someone to their knees. Danny had to keep his walls up around his ‘Uncle’.

He sipped his coffee and made a face at the bitterness. He set it back down on the table, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’ve… just found all of this a bit… suffocating, that’s all,” He answered curtly. “Being a halfa. It’s not as easy as it was in the beginning.” The dark-haired boy stared at his hands in his lap.

It took several moments for Vlad to respond to him. “Ah,” He sounded as if he understood. “It’s made you depressed, hasn’t it? I hadn’t expected it to develop this late after turning.”  
“This late?”

“I was depressed, too, after gaining my powers. However, mine manifested more as anger.” Vlad interlocked his fingers, moving forward. “I suppose it never went away, did it?” He offered him a sad smile.

Unable to hide his surprise from this information, Danny stared blankly at Vlad, mouth slightly open. Danny shook his head for a moment to clear his thoughts. “I hadn’t realized. I’m sorry.”

Was he telling the truth? It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to get someone onto his side. Danny suddenly walled himself off, his face stony again. “I’m sorry to hear that. I know it sucks.”

Vlad seemed to hold back a sigh as he realized the teenager was done with the conversation. “Well, then. What were you planning on doing today?” He asked, turning the conversation around to a lighter topic.

Danny blinked for a moment, realizing he was unsure _what_ he was going to do. Normally he’d be walking to class with Sam and Tuck by now… Yet, he didn’t have any of his school work with him, so even that was out of the question. What was he supposed to do in such a large house?

“I’m not sure,” Danny answered truthfully. “I didn’t bring anything but clothes, really,” he frowned. “Stay in my room, I suppose.”

The older male nodded, setting down his fork. “Well, you’re free to roam the manor. There is an extensive library if you wish to do some reading.” He pushed his seat back, standing. “However, I have work to do. While you may do as you wish, I must forbid you from going down to my lab. I can’t have my arch enemy going into my _evil_ work space,” He chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes. “I’m not here to spy on you old man.” He pushed his scrambled eggs around. “... Thanks, though.”

Vlad left for work a few minutes later, leaving Danny in the manor by himself. He finished up his own breakfast quickly since he was alone.

For a while, he wandered around the house, looking behind the occasional closed door. Though he had been in Masters Manor before, he hadn’t had the chance to explore. _Maybe this will grant me advantage in the next fight._ Guilt suddenly filled Danny at the thought, as true as it may be. He hated that his mind was always in fight-mode.

 

* * *

 

Eventually he stumbled upon a large door. Danny phased through it, entering the library Vlad had been talking about. It was vast, the shelves taller than any he had seen. There were a few sitting areas scattered throughout the long room.

Pale blue rings formed around the teen as he transformed into his ghost form. Floating up, he started to examine the titles on the shelves. While Vlad had a lot of informative books on a wide span of topics, he had a large section on the paranormal. _Wow. So surprising._

What was genuinely surprising, however, was the fact that his fiction section was quite large as well. Danny didn’t piece together that between working, kicking his ass, getting his ass kicked, and pining after his mom, that he had to have _something_ normal to do. Based on the looks of it, he read for leisure. Many of the books seemed well-used. There were a few scattered upon a table with page markers poking out.

Danny picked one up, inspecting the cover. It was a classic mystery based off the summary. Shrugging, Danny lowered himself into the window seat and changed back into his human form. Careful not to lose Vlad’s spot, he opened the book and began to read. It wasn’t long before he was absorbed into the store. Even if it was just for a while, it was distracting him from his thoughts.

The hours ticked by as the halfa was lost within the text. Lunch passed by without notice, the sun settling above the treetops during the afternoon. And there was Danny, stretched out along the window seat, an open book in his hands. Blue eyes skimmed over the page, absorbing the riveting plot.

However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Danny froze, page mid-turn, and looked towards the area he had seen the shadow. “... Vlad?” He called, not expecting the man to be home so early. However, a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. A chill began in his lungs and traveled all the way to his finger tips, his ghost sense going off. Who could have found him here? No one knew where he had gone–

Danny eased off of the cushions, not wanting to draw attention to his presence. Slowly, he made his way out of the library, watching as the shadow darted around corners and out of sight. It was as though whoever it was wanted him to follow.

It led him though the manor, all the way back to the room he had been staying in. Danny frowned in confusion, looking around. A soft chuckle was heard in the direction of the bathroom. He turned, blue eyes widening as he saw a soft green glow coming from under the door. “Who’s there…?” He called cautiously.  
Every fiber of his half-dead body told him to turn his back, to leave. Everything about this spelled trouble– didn’t it always?

Yet, Danny also felt compelled to open to door. So he did, his palm flat on the wood, inching it open. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his ghost sense going off once again as he felt the familiar tingle of ghost energy pouring from the room. It tasted like metal, making his teeth tingle and ache. It only ever felt like this when he was in the Ghost Zone…

Blue irises were drawn to the mirror. It was turned into a swirling emerald vortex. Spirits wailed from within, their sounds faint yet deafening at the same time.

The Ghost Zone.

The vortex suddenly collapsed, leaving Danny staring at himself. His body felt hazy, his mind disconnected. The image moved. Had he?

He touched his face again, watching as the reflection didn’t move. It just stared at him, a twisted smile forming on it’s face.

“Danny,” It taunted.

The teen felt his blood run cold. “What do you want from me?” He asked, fists clenching and relaxing at his sides.

Phantom laughed at him, leaning closer. Now, he appeared as he normally did– a ghost. His eyes had that ghastly green glow, his hair stark white. “It’s not what _I_ want with us,” He replied coolly. “It’s what _you_ want. Isn’t that how it always is, Fenton?” He sneered for a moment. “You always get _all_ the fun. You _hate_ me. You hate _us_.”

Danny stared in horror at his ghost half, watching as a knife formed, glowing with ecto-energy. “So isn’t this what _you_ wanted, Danny?” He taunted, holding the knife to his hand. In one swift motion, he cut it off, causing it to melt to the floor as ectoplasm. The boy stepped back, his mouth covered due to what he was witnessing. He watched as his own ghost began to mutilate itself, slicing off areas of flesh and limb.

“Don’t tell me you’re squeamish,” his tongue clicked. “Why, there’s no way. This is what you want, right? To see me destroyed?” He asked before casually licking his own ectoplasm from the knife. “Danny, you idiot, that’s never going to happen. You know _why_?” He grinned, head tilted at the question. The white-haired Danny raised the knife to his throat. His body changed to human, almost mirroring the real Danny if it weren’t for the wounds, still dripping with ectoplasm.

“Because we’re _one_.”

This time, crimson flowed down his shirt rather than green.

 

* * *

 

The wind was knocked out of Danny as he hit the floor. He struggled to breathe, trying to remember where he was. It felt as though his lungs were on fire, unable to catch his breath. All he could manage was to hyperventilate as he held himself, shaking on the ground.

It wasn’t until he came down from his panic attack a few minutes later that he realized he had fallen off the window seat, the book lying open next to him. A dream– it had just been a dream. Yet, he still had to check and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Hands, check. Feet, check. Head… check.

One piece, he was in one piece.

Danny placed a hand to his forehead, a throbbing stress headache beginning to set in. The nightmare had done a number on him, leaving him shaken to his core. It had felt so real…

Danny glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. He had been asleep for a few hours, despite not feeling like he had received any rest. _Vlad should be home soon…_ he thought, picking himself off of the floor. He left the library, glancing down the hall in the direction of his room. The teen felt a bit sick to his stomach at the thought of returning there at the moment, so he turned his back on the hallway. Vlad's words from that morning echoed in his thoughts.

_I can’t have my arch enemy going into my evil work space._

The mischievous, darker side of Danny smirked at the thought of breaking the one rule placed unto him. When would he get a chance to explore Vlad Master's lab again? The thought put some pep back into his step, and he changed into ghost form without a second thought, shooting through the floor and to the basement below.


	4. Is This a Mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!! My inspiration for this died and I've been busy with college :C I'll try and write some more! Drop me some comments and let me know what you think :o reading them always makes my day!

Danny had only been to Vlad’s basement a handful of times. He had never been able to properly examine the surroundings, however, as he had been strapped to an operating table the last time.

The half’s floated through the room, his eyes adjusting unnaturally fast to the darkness around him. The room was only illuminated by faint blue, green and red lights on miscellaneous machinery. Danny hovered around Vlad’s ghost portal for several moments, an uneasy feeling settling within him from the proximity. His mind betrayed him and reminded him of the nightmare he had been trapped in less than an hour prior.

With a shudder, Danny moved away, exploring another section of the lab. He passed by a tank and his ghost half felt pulled towards it in the same way that he felt a pull to the ghost zone. He slowed his movements, stopping to stare into the dark interior. He remembered seeing the failed clones within the tanks once upon a time, but now they were empty and long forgotten. Had Vlad given up?

Was he not even worth cloning anymore?

Glancing over, he noticed a dust-covered picture frame turned face-down. Reaching out, he grabbed it and turned it over.

It was a photo of Vlad in his college years, standing next to Danny’s mother. There was a section that was torn away, likely his father judging by the arm that was around the younger Masters.

_ Will he ever stop pining over my mom? _ Danny thought with disgust.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose up as he felt the familiar icy grasp of his ghost sense spreading throughout him. He whipped his head around, catching the end of Vlad’s transformation.

“Now, just  _ what _ did I tell you, Daniel?” Plasmius asked, hands beginning to glow.  “I told you explicitly  _ not _ to enter my lab!” At his outburst, he flung a ball of magenta plasma at the teenager.

Danny gasped and narrowly avoided the shot, dropping the photograph in the process. “Hey! In my defense, dude, you  _ specifically told me not to!  _ What was I supposed to do – twiddle my thumbs all day?” He clenched his fists, ready to defend himself.

The older man paused for a second, noticing the pep that was put back into the other halfa’s metaphorical step. Disobeying his one rule seemed to have distracted him from the blanket of depression that had covered him when he had arrived. Was this argument actually  _ helping? _

Vlad sighed, transforming back into his human self a few inches off the ground. His feet hit the tile, the noise reverberating through the lab. “I suppose you’re right,” He sighed, feigning defeat. “Teenagers – they don’t listen. I should have expected as much.” He held his hands behind him. His blue eyes stared patiently up at the phantom above him. “Not like you can do any harm in here, right, Danny?”

“Hey!” Danny snapped. “What makes you think that?” He crossed his arms defensively, lowering to the floor.

Vlad shrugged, holding his hands up. “Why, you’re just not experienced enough to cause any  _ real _ damage. You’ve only been a ghost for, what, a year?” He stared at him, eyebrows raised. “And you’re going through what appears to be some troubles. That would obviously hinder your abilities, no? I noticed your fighting has been sub par lately, Danny-boy.”

Danny’s eyes glowed brighter as anger coursed through him. He had to deal with the talking down and the insults enough back in Amity Park. Could he  _ ever _ catch a break?!

The teenager grit his teeth, trying to come up with a sarcastic retort. However, he couldn’t think of one quick enough. Vlad clicked his tongue, shook his head, and turned away. As the man was beginning to walk away, Danny made a snap decision.

“Then teach me!” He suddenly cried after him. This caused the older to stop in his tracks, disbelief crossing his mind.

He turned, slowly, one eyebrow cocked as disbelief crossed his features. “Excuse me?” He drawled slowly.

Danny swallowed, turning human again. His feet slowly touched down on the tile before taking a tentative step towards the man. “I… I mean it. You’re the only one who.. Who would know about all of  _ this, _ ” The teenager gestured to the lab and themselves. “There’s no one else– not like us, anyway. I… I– For fucks sake!” He cursed, much to the surprise of Vlad, “I can’t believe I’m asking this, but will you mentor me?” He asked, his eyes bearing into the older male before him.

Vlad hid the smirk that threatened to present itself. At any other moment, Danny would never have opened up like this, falling at his feet like a lost pet. “Of course, Daniel. What sort of Uncle would I be if I wouldn’t?”

Danny stepped forward suddenly. “Don’t take my asking as weakness, fruitloop. I will still hand your ass to you if you try anything funny.” He glared up at him, an angry green flashing across his irises.

Vlad raised his eyebrows at his expression. “Of course, Little Badger,” He hummed, patting Danny’s head. “Education is important– who would I be to deprive you of that? And who better to teach you than myself.”

Danny eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before looking away. “.. Good, then. Yeah.” He crossed his arms defensively. What had he gotten himself into?

“Are you hungry?”

“What?” Danny frowned, looking at the taller again.

Vlad sighed as he had to repeat himself. “I asked if you were hungry. There is a diner about fifteen minutes away if you are.” He slid his hands into his pockets, taking on a casual stance as he started to head towards the stairs again.

Danny followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. “Uh… I guess..” His stomach growled, giving his hunger away. He had been so absorbed in the novel earlier that he hadn’t searched for lunch. All he had eaten in the past forty-eight hours was… what he had for breakfast that morning. 

“Food sounds good. Food sounds  _ really _ good.”

* * *

 

Danny was a bit more excited for food than he should have been.

Vlad had basically told him to order whatever he wanted. The man likely hadn’t expected him to order two burgers  _ and  _ a side of fries, along with a milkshake.

The older man watched with amusement as Danny went to town, digging into his meal as though he hadn’t eaten in days. Had he eaten before showing up on his doorstep?

“You know,” He started, cutting into the omelette he had ordered, “You remind me a lot of myself when… I ended up in the same predicament,” He phrased it as best as he could given their environment.

Danny stopped mid-chew to look up at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow, unsure as to what he meant.

“My metabolism went through the roof,” He explained. “I ate much like you are now. Though, never  _ quite _ that much,” He gestured with his knife. “I suppose your teenage body is to blame.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice at the comment.

Danny stared at his food, thinking about it. “I hadn’t even noticed,” He admit, moreso to himself than to Vlad. He really _hadn’t_ noticed the change. There had been so much on his mind the past year with his newfound powers that he hadn’t stopped and looked at how it affected his body and habits

The man made a small noise as he sipped at his water. “Understandable. It’s a lot to take in.” He studied Danny for a moment before looking out the window and at the highway.

Danny looked back at his food and started to eat again, this time much slower. He was already on his second burger. The two sat in silence after that, focusing on their plates.

It was a while before Danny broke the silence again. “Why did you agree to let me stay? And to mentor me?” Skepticism and distrust were laced into his words.

“Why did you show up on my doorstep?” Vlad asked, his tone making it seem more of an answer than a question. It only frustrated Danny.

“Because, I told you,” The teen took an angry sip of his milkshake, staring the man down across the booth. “You’re the only one who can even  _ slightly _ begin to understand what I’m going through here.”

A smile tugged at Vlad’s lips. “Well, you just answered your own question. I am the only one who understands you, Daniel. No one else could adequately teach you how to handle this. Besides, as your  _ Uncle _ , it is only fair I try not to obliterate you  _ every _ moment of the day. For Maddie, at least.

Danny rolled his eyes in disgust and sipped on his drink. “Your fixation with her is gross, man.”

His comment was met with silence. Confused by the lack of response, he looked up and took in how Vlad seemed to grip his utensils tighter, his jaw tight. Okay, maybe not the best of subjects to breech with the man who is taking him in. Guilt suddenly flipped over within Danny and he stared at his own food in silence.

It was a long time before either of them spoke again. It wasn’t until after the waitress dropped off the check and Danny was sipping on the last of his shake. He felt uncomfortable with the silence, wondering if he had made Vlad’s mood go back to hating him. He wasn’t sure how to breach the awkward air between them.

“I visited your library today,” He tried.

Vlad nodded as he filled out the tip portion of the check. “See anything you liked?”

“I actually fell asleep after getting deep into one book.” He admit, swirling his straw around in the melted remnants of his ice cream. “It was one you had already started. I didn’t lose your place.” He looked up at Vlad, head tilting slightly. “I didn’t really peg you as the fiction type.”

“There’s quite a lot you don’t know about me, Daniel,” He sighed, standing. “Just as their is a lot about  _ you _ that _ I  _ do not know.” He started to walk away once again, leaving Danny to follow behind him. It left the teen feeling like a puppy having to follow it’s owner, and frankly it was insulting to him.

Danny thought about what he said on the way to the car. There really was a lot he didn’t know about Vlad, and that he had never taken the time to ask. It had never seemed  _ fitting _ since they were always fighting each other.

Did Vlad really change his mind about fighting with Danny? He knew that the man had offered to mentor him before, but it was only if he renounced his father. There was no way he had suddenly decided to have a change of heart, right? There had to be something in it for Vlad. There always was.

The younger halfa bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. He would have to dig a bit deeper and see what Vlad was up to. There had to be a catch to his open arms.

He’d figure out whatever it was, he had to.


End file.
